Bajo el calor de una noche de verano
by PIMPI
Summary: Una decisión que podría cambiar el rumbo de la vida de una traidor, un encuentro por demás carnal y una verdad dolorosa. "Tal vez mi cuerpo te corresponda, tal vez tus caricias quemen mi piel, tal vez creas que soy tuya, pero la realidad es que mi entrega solo es una ilusión que has creado para llenar mi lugar en tu vacio corazón"


Sasuke Uchiha siempre se habia mantenido al margen de lo que ocurriera en Konoha eso incluía a sus ex compañeros de equipo; desde su ultimo encuentro y casi homicidio de la peli rosa no había vuelto a saber nada interesante, sus compinches tenían prohibido informarle de cualquier asunto conveniente a la aldea. Pero esta noche por alguna extraña razón algo despertó su curiosidad no mucha sola la necesaria a parte las noches de verano siempre eran calurosas y repetitivas así que por que no perder algo de tiempo en el festival anual de Konoha.

Sus compañeros se pararon varios metros frente a las grandes puertas de la aldea aún dudando de la confianza que parecía emanar el azabache, pero como Sasuke lo predijo la soledad fue lo que los recibió no era raro que el único guardia estuviera tratando de conquistar a alguna de las ebrias aldeanas que deambulaban por hay, él chico de ojos negros chasqueo la lengua adentrándose a las calles que le recordaban su niñez, dio libre albedrio sus acompañantes quería estar solo y ms que una petición sonó a orden.

Esa noche el calor parecía ser sofocante pero no solo se debía al mes del calendario si no también a la desinhibición de las parejas que se escondían entre las sombras para desahogar sus bajas pasiones, el joven Uchiha reconoció varios rostros de generación pero a ninguno les dedicaba tiempo en fin nunca le habían importando; pronto como cosa del destino sus pasos lo llevaron a pasar frente a la casa de cierto rubio que se vislumbraba a la distancia gracias a su poca discreción, Sasuke se escondió en las sombras de la noche mirando de lejos a Naruto que se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para detectar su presencia, el rubio se encontraba recorriendo la figura de su chica por sobre la ropa mientras una ruborizada Hinata le pedía que aguardara que hay no pero todo intento por calmar al chico zorro terminaba en gemidos; Sasuke pronto perdió el interés siguiendo caminando por las calles despejadas y poco alumbradas sus ojos negros no le mostraban lo que quería ver no hasta pasada la media noche.

Entre la noche y la luz de la luna sus ojos se postraron en unos mechones rosas, Sasuke sigilosamente se iba acercando a su presa que salía despreocupada de un callejón todo iba bien hasta que un tercero en la escena lo hizo detenerse de golpe, puso atención en ese chico pálido de cabellera negra que si bien recordaba era su remplazo pero seria a caso también su suplente en la vida de cierta chica de mirada jade que lo abrazaba con tanta familiaridad mientras le susurraba algo al odio.

El dueño del sharingan los siguió hasta que los miro detenerse frente a la puerta de una gran casa que estaba seguro no era la de ella pero cuando esta saco las llaves para abrir la puerta descubrió que estaba en un error, así que finalmente Sakura se había mudado de casa de sus padres pero esa seguía siendo una gran casa para ella sola los pensamientos de Sasuke rápidamente lo llevaron a creer que la chica vivía con ese chico pero nuevamente su razón se equivocaba pues la Nija-medico se despedía del parido con un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta dejando que se marchara con destino desconocido.

Un sentimiento de alivio se hizo presente en el azabache, que permanecía

oculto observando como las luces de la morada se prendían y apagaban según el recorrido de la figura femenina, finalmente una sola luz se percibía a través de una ventana en el segundo piso misma que dejaba ver el rostro de la peli rosa alumbrado por la luna que abría las ventana dejando que el poco viento menguara el calor de la habitación, Sasuke no tardo mucho en trepar al árbol que le daba una vista panorámica de la alcoba que no pudo detallar pues pronto su atención fue atrapada por la figura de Sakura que se desprendía con delicadeza de su ropa quedando en un sexy conjunto negro, el azabache sonría ante la magnifica vista su fiel enamorada si que había mejorado con el tiempo, observo como la chica se postraba frente al espejo para comenzar a tocarse masajeaba sus pechos sobre la tela y tocaba su punto de placer entre las piernas, la peli rosa gemía mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias.

Sasuke sentía como su cuerpo se excitaba ante la imagen tensándosele cada musculo y queriendo ser él el que estuviera recorriendo aquella piel, sonrió de lado y de un solo movimiento el azabache se encontraba de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana, Sakura se mantuvo estática fijando sus ojos en el rostro del intruso amago con reír pero nada ella simplemente no hizo nada –Sigue- Sasuke la miraba con lujuria pura en sus ojos, la peli rosa se metió sus dedos a la boca humedeciéndolos luego con movimientos lentos y sexys volvía a recorrer su piel, la respiración del joven se notaba agitada trago saliva. Las manos del vengador la tomaban por el abdomen haciendo que su trasero se encontrara con una potente erección, paso una de sus manos sobre la de Sakura que oprimía su pecho con la mirada fija en el espejo que reflejaba tan candente escena comenzó a besarle el cuello la estampo contra el cristal desabrocho su sostén que caía ante la gravedad, rompió las pequeñas pantis dejándola desnuda para él, la giro deleitándose con las finas curvas ella mantenía la mirada en el piso con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, Sasuke lamio su labio inferior hizo que la chica levantara la vista para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente exigió entrada a su boca entrelazando sus lenguas saboreando el dulce sabor de la peli rosa sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de Sakura sintiendo como la piel suave de la chica se erizaba ante su contacto, el azabache se desnudo en frenéticos movimientos deseaba que ella sintiera su piel.

Los cuerpos desnudos chocaban dándole una electrizante sensación al Uchiha que la tomaba de los muslos y caderas alejándola del piso, intentaba recostarla en la cama pero la voz aterciopelada de ella lo detuvo –No, hay no- la Kunoichi enredo sus piernas en las caderas del azabache, él sonrió nunca creyó que ella lo prefiriera así, estrello la espalda de Sakura contra la pared lamio su cuello recorriendo su extensión hasta llegar a sus labios morderlos ligeramente y devorarlos, la mirada cristalina de la peli rosa se cruzo con una roja lujuriosa y llena de autosatisfacción al creer que seria el primero en la vida de Sakura, pero en cuanto su miembro entro en su interior supo que no era así ella tenia un pasado el enfureció pensando en que cuando esto terminara mataría al que se atrevió a tocarla mientras tanto haría que la chica sintiera placer como con ningún otro la haría suya completamente suya. Sintió las uñas de Sakura encajarse con mayor fuerza en sus hombros aferrándose exigiendo que se moviera él lo hizo primero con un ritmo parsimonioso luego mas vertiginoso comenzó a intercalarlos besando los labios rojos de su ex compañera, se alejo de sus labios haciendo las estocadas mas profundas quería que ella gimiera que gritara su nombre pero ella no lo hacia en su lugar veía como ella mordía su labio casi haciéndolo sangrar, Sasuke comenzó a aumentar la fuerza y ritmo de cada embestida cuando todo indicaba que lograría su objetivo el dolor se clavo en su hombro los dientes de Sakura atravesaban su piel con rabia, pero su interior lo abrazaba lo envolvía en satisfacción haciendo que él se rindiera ante su intimidad dejando que sus jugos se mezclaran que Interior ardiera.

Sus cuerpos cansados con perlas de sudor se deslizaron al piso, la peli rosa intentaba controlar el ritmo de su corazón, Sasuke la miro a los ojos encontrando culpa quiso calmarla con sus labios pero ella desvió su rostro para luego ponerse de pie levanto cada una de las prendas que estaban tiradas por toda la habitación, tomo las que eran de él lo voltio a ver sonriéndole como antes se las lanzo ante la mirada atónita del chico –Tienes que irte- le exigió mientras buscaba una toalla –Puedo tallar tu espalada, si gustas- el pelinegro se le insinuaba mientras se vestía ella no dijo nada solo le dio la espalda entrando a lo que parecía era el baño –Hmp- Sasuke alzo sus hombros ya después ella lo buscaría, abrió la puerta de la habitación pero la voz de la chica otra vez lo detenía –Por donde llegaste- señalo la ventana, Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio al verla tan segura y arrogante donde demonios estaba esa chiquilla que lo seguía a todos lados que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él, chaqueo la lengua antes de hacer lo que la chica le ordeno escucho el agua de la regadera caer.

El traidor de Konoha regreso a su posición en el árbol recargándose en su tronco esperando pacientemente que ella saliera del baño y verla vestirse, tan atento estaba a la habitación que sus ojos no notaron que alguien entraba a la casa. Su vista viajo a la puerta del cuarto que se abría dándole paso a un Ambu que ahora abría la puerta del baño, quiso correr y sacarlo de hay estaba dispuesto a matarlo nadie tenia derecho de ver a su peli rosa desnuda; pero toda acción se vio amagada cuando sus ojos rojos se topaban con el cuerpo de la chica envuelto en una toalla que sonreía jalando al que aun permanecía oculto por la puerta del baño, la miro hacer un puchero ante su intento fallido de atraer aquel cuerpo desconocido hacia ella, en segundos la actitud tímida de Sakura cambio pues dejo caer deliberadamente la toalla al piso mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a su visitante comenzando a moverse con sensualidad sin dejar de ver hacia el baño.

Pronto un hombre de cuerpo marcado y ya sin mascara salía del lugar para envolver en un abrazo la delicada piel de Haruno, el disminuyo toda distancia entre sus cuerpos pegándola como ventosa al suyo, ella comenzó a probar su cuello mientras el le masajeaba sus nalgas y recorría su suave espalda, él le susurro algo al oído acto seguido la chica comenzó a besar sus pectorales bajando a su abdomen para luego ponerse de rodillas y comenzar a frotar con sus delicadas manos la erección para después introducirla en su boca humedeciendo aquel trozo de carne comenzando a devorarlo logrando que el echara su cabeza atrás y que de forma autoritaria tomara a la chica de los hombros con fuerza cargándola mirándola con lujuria pero también con amor ella sonrió mordí el cuello del hombre y dejo que este la recostara sobre la cama, su amante se posaba enzima de ella acariciando sus largas piernas divirtiéndose con sus muslos probando sus pechos apretando su cintura haciendo que ella sintiera su miembro, él hombre se dedico a tomar sus pechos a pellizcar sus duros pezones a lamer cada centímetro de ellos haciéndola gemir –Ahh..aah m-mas..mmhhm- la chica enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de ese que ahora adentraba su rostro entre sus piernas.

Sasuke trataba de entender como es que se par se encontraban juntos, de controlar sus instintos de matarlos hay mismo, pero lo que mas lo hacia encabronar era escucharla gemir escucharla gritar su nombre suplicándole mas –Ahh sii Ka-Kashi a si ahh mas mas por fa-vor aa..-

El cuerpo de la Kunohichi se arqueaba y estremecía ante la atención del peli plata, él le sonreía mientras lamia de sus labios el elixir de la chica, compartieron un beso ella hizo girar sus cuerpos posicionándose sobre su ex sensei, araño su pecho y abdomen para luego sin aviso alguno auto penetrarse eligiendo ella el ritmo logrando hacer gruñir al que la miraba con adoración acariciando sus pechos en el vaivén, pronto compartieron un grito de satisfacción sus nombres entremezclados se arremetían con fuerza en la memoria del azabache. Sakura caía rendida sobre el cuerpo de Hatake que la abrazo tiernamente, compartieron un beso y Sasuke presto toda su atención a la conversación que ese par comenzaba –Te amo- la peli rosa lo miraba a los ojos mientras este acariciaba su pelo –Es la primera vez que me lo dices con todas sus letras, ella sonrió –Es por que hoy por fin estoy segura de que nunca amare a nadie como a ti Kakashi- él acaricio su rostro –Yo también la amo señora de Hatake- ella rio antes de volverlo a besar y quedarse dormida entre sus brazos –Mi Sakura- le susurro el peli plata al oído antes de entregarse a brazos de Morfeo.

"SUYA" si suya, Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez quiso llorar de rabia, de tristeza, quiso llorar por que estaba dando cuenta de que Kakashi Hatake le había arrebatado lo único bueno en su vida, que esa noche lo que compartió con Sakura solo fue sexo mientras con Kakashi hizo el amor.

-Hmp- El chico de un brinco alcanzo el suelo, miro la luna y sonrió de lado que maldita vida la suya pero él eligió ese camino, tal vez solo tal vez era hora de cambiarlo y recuperar lo que por decreto le pertenecía


End file.
